Therapy (Shinji x Asuka)
by A Writer With No Name
Summary: After the events of The End of Evangelion, Shinji and Asuka are visited by a strange entity.
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuka]

EG: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion that belongs to Gainax, TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems all I own are any OC's I make myself

Chapter 1: First Contact (Updated)

I watch their final moments, unable to do anything to help them. The sea has turned red, the Evangelions are in a state of rigor mortis, Lilith's remains are all over the place. A massive face that has been cut in half watches the last two humans in existence that are still alive.

As they lie on the beach, the boy named Shinji looks to his side. I don't know what he sees, but it's not there for me to see physically. So I entered his vision and now I see his old friend Rei standing on the water, watching him with a distant look, before she disappears. So now all that's left are those two, lying on a beach looking up at the stars and moon...the moon which now has the blood of Lilith spread upon it.

What a shame...it was much prettier when it was a simple white orb. Now whenever I look up, I'll see that red line covering part of it, or at least some PART of it.

Shinji now moves, causing me to leave his vision as he crawls over to the girl named Asuka. She is just as confused as he, especially when Shinji gets on top of her. He takes his hands, places them across her neck and he then begins to squeeze.

The terror that enters Asuka's eyes chills me to my core, Shinji's look of anger and hate makes me want to puke.

This boy was once a shy, cowardly teenager who was unfortunate enough to end up in this situation he was currently in. Now he was a misogynistic cockhole who was blinded by his own rage.

I can't do anything….but she's going to die if I don't DO something now!

That's when she gently caresses his face. The rage in Shinji's eyes disappears instantly, as he feels her warm welcoming touch. He stops squeezing as he realizes what he's doing. He's terrified, shaking and he hates himself to the point where he wants to die. Though he doesn't move, not even to give Asuka space, he just...hovers over her then he starts to cry.

While this is happening Asuka looks up into with her one good eye, looks over to Shinji and says one word, "Disgusting."

I'm then freed from my prison...the story is technically over. They are destined to repeat the same events, but I can not allow that! Not after everything they have just been through, they deserve a peaceful world, and I can give them that!

Although...if they go into that world straight away, they'll reject it and the world will fall into chaos. I can't believe I have to do this, but there is no other choice. I materialize onto the beach in pieces from bottom to top, first my shoes, then my pants then my shirt with a jacket and tie.

I notice that they haven't seen me yet, so I materialize a clipboard with some paper on it along with a pen. Then I wonder towards them, my shoes slightly sinking into the sand as I walk, causing the sand to get into both of them. It would annoy me if I had feet, though I could manifest myself as a human if I decided it was necessary. For now, all I need to do is talk to them. As an afterthought I materialize some gloves so they can see my hands, though that still won't take away their shock when they see me. However it's only when I end up standing right next to them, that they both see my shoes. They look up and see me, an 'invisible creature' wearing human clothing with a clipboard and pen, on a desolate beach in a ruined world.

But what happens next surprises me, they DON'T scream. They just...stare, BOTH with looks of pure confusion and terror. I make a note of it. When I look back, they're still giving me that same look.

I look at Shinji, his tear stained eyes and broken demeanour make it clear this is the 'main package about to unwrap' as it were. While Asuka on the other hand...is stone faced and terrified down to the core. She'll be easier to deal with, but if the two ARE to end up together...THAT would take a miracle. I'm going to have to decide on what or not what should NOT be performed here. In the meantime, I HATE the look of that eye patch as well as her bandages. It would be good to have as a reminder in the future, however she WON'T be needing them where she's going.

I crouch down to reach for the eye patch, but I'm stopped by a hand. I look to my right, Shinji is grabbing my arm with such force and determination he might nearly break it if I were human.

"Don't touch her!" he says giving me a look of pure anger and rage. His teeth were clenched and his face was stiff as a statue.

I then hear heavy breathing, it's Asuka breathing faster and heavier due to my presence. She's scared, her eyes and face make her look as if she has pissed herself.

I turn my arm through Shinji's grip like it's nothing. This surprises him as he goes back to his look of pure confusion. I then open and raise my hand, breaking out of Shinji's grip. As I do so Asuka's eye patch comes off revealing her new eye. The bandages then come off showing her arm in the best shape it has ever been in. THIS stuns them both.

As I stand back up to take notes, Asuka leans up almost bumping into Shinji. To look upon Asuka's new arm along with her new eye as well, she and Shinji are both slack jawed in awe. Now I could just leave them like this, to make sure they remember all of this before the repeat happens. But no...I'll be generous, I'll help these two rebuild their world.

**Special thanks to Thomas Drovin for the re-edit of the chapter.**

**Also special thanks to erenyeager1954, Steve Freeling, AuthorOfntent, AngelNo13Bardiel and fictionelement777 for either subscribing or placing a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hypothesis

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuka]

EG: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion that belongs to Gainax, TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems all I own are any OC's I make myself

Chapter 2: Hypothesis (Updated)

I raised my right hand, and with the other took off my glove. Revealing yet again that I was invisible, though their reactions were different now. The two looked at me with curiosity and awe, makes sense after giving them a small taste of my power.

Now came the decision, have the conversation here or take them to my dimension. Looking up at the stars while thinking about it, I was reminded of my surroundings. The massive blood streaks across the moon, the red ocean and the body parts of the once powerful Lilith. Viewing these disturbing sights, I heard something that made me decide right there and then.

"It has a head. Because it's body moves to look around." the young girl said.

Viewing them one last time, I snapped by using my thumb and ring finger. For some reason I can not properly snap. Thankfully the two didn't see it, I hate this disability as it proves something to me that I could never fully face. But enough about me, once I snapped my fingers the world turned white.

I was used to this procedure, though I did not fully prepare my two patients for the experience. For it was a little jarring, both of them screamed for the longest period of time. When my home came into view, the two had seemed to have forgotten their disdain for each other. As they were clutching each other tightly, I took a note of that.

While the two remained clutching each other, eyes closed, Shinji crying on Asuka's shoulder and vice versa.

I set up my office, I materialized two therapy couches as well as a desk for me with a chair for me to sit in. Waiting for the two of them to calm down, I waited in my chair taking notes and drawing a cute image of them embracing themselves. After a while, both of them opened their eyes to see the endless white void.

Surprisingly they didn't lose contact with each other as they stood up. Clutching an arm or a hand as they looked around, they didn't see my office until I started to play some music.

I materialized a radio with a CD player and popped in a track. One of my favorites, _Belle and Sebestain's Dress Up In You_. They turned around to see me tapping on my desk to the beat of the music, they looked as shocked and confused as before. Yet they still held each others hand, I signaled for them to come over as I took a note.

They didn't even budge, frozen in place. I noticed this and stared at them, still signalling for them to come over. Oops, I forgot to put my gloves on. Haha. I materialized my gloves and gave the signal again. They slowly walked over to where I placed everything, and I pointed to both of the couches.

Signalling one for each of them. They let go of each others hand, right then the questions started to poor out.

"What are you!? Who are you!? What is this place!?" Shinji shouted at me.

Only to be followed up by Asuka shouting just as much.

"What happened to earth!? Are we even alive!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Asuka shouted as she broke down into tears.

Collapsing down on the floor, crying her eyes out. To my surprise, Shinji didn't do anything, he just stared at Asuka and then back at me. He repeated this until he shouted again.

"Well, WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

I took a note, which only served to piss off Shinji even more. He grabbed the clipboard out of my hand and threw it across the room. Once it hit the floor, Shinji pounded his hands on my desk. He looked straight at where my head usually would be and made a face of pure hatred.

"What is going on!?" he said through his teeth.

I raised my hand, teleported the clipboard right into my hand and smacked him in the face with it. I kind of chuckled a little bit, but it didn't mean anything as he couldn't see me. Right as he turned back to me, I pointed to Asuka who was looking up at Shinji.

Shinji looked at her to see that she had a look of terror on her face. The same one she gave when she was being choked. This froze Shinji in his place, now his face looked horrified, then saddened. He then began to break down and cry, getting down on his knees and getting close to Asuka.

Who started to back away from him, a hint of disgust now in her look. The young girl backed right into her couch. Shinji at this point was making the position that someone would usually make to beg.

"I'm sorry Asuka, I never wanted to harm you." he said as clearly as he could.

As the tears and hint of sadness nearly obscured his voice.

Asuka respond with "How dare you say that you fucking hypocrit. What are these then?"

She pointed to the bruise marks on her neck. Shinji saw them and made more tears repeat the words "I'm sorry." over and over again.

She soon started to follow suit, both crying and clearly broken from the events that had just unraveled. Shinji looked back at me to see my hand up in the air. He then looked back over to Asuka who was now feeling around her neck. I was removing the bruises, making them fade away.

Asuka felt the pain slowly went away, she looked at me with the eyes of thankfulness. I turned to Shinji, he had the same look. They looked like pure innocents, I felt my soul ache. I have never felt this affection from two people. Though my patience had grown thin and I wanted to help them.

I raised my hands, slowly they were raised off the ground. They panicked for a moment, but that began to fade when they were set on the couches. They looked at each other, one more time with the look of confusion.

Then they focused on me, I took my one more note and looked at them with my hands together. Elbows on the table, hands slightly covering where my mouth would be. I admit, I've seen this pose been done before.

They were now both on the edge of their seats as the music finally ended. There was a long period of silence as I looked between me and them…

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you both so far."

I said in a deep monotone voice. While forming a face befitting that of a human. I settled on younger man look, in his twenties, short hair, brown eyes. This surprised both of them, they were bewildered and I realized that if I were to mimic a human. I might as well fill in the rest, so I did.

Fortunately my clothing were not regulated to physics, so they expanded as I formed. Once fully formed, I turned toward Asuka. She was not only bewildered, she was clearly now attracted to me. Interesting, I forgot about how different the need for love amongst humans is formed. I looked her in the eyes, that now were more focused than ever.

"What are your true feelings for Shinji?" I asked.

**Special thank you to erenyeager1954 for following and favoriting me and my story.**

**Also special thanks to erenyeager1954, Steve Freeling, AuthorOfntent, AngelNo13Bardiel and fictionelement777 for either subscribing or placing a review. Please leave review so I can improve my work.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Data

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuka]

EG: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion that belongs to Gainax, TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems. All I own are any OC's I make myself.

Chapter 3: Gathering Data

She was taken aback by my question, I could see that the curious look she once had was now replaced with embarrassment. However, right before her face could turn red, she looked back to Shinji. That terror/disgusted filled look returned to her again, she turned back to me with fire in her eyes.

"I hate him." she said.

"He is the reason for all of this happening."

I gazed over at Shinji, he was looking down on the ground in sorrow and embarrassment. In his mind she was right, he's been like this sense the beginning. Never really standing up for himself or fighting back. Granted Asuka wasn't completely wrong, the events leading up to this would definitely favor that point.

"Interesting." I said.

I turn to Shinji, "Any thoughts."

Shinji doesn't seem to notice me looking towards him, however, he does answer my question.

"She's right...I doomed the world." he said in a monotone voice with a hint of sorrow.

Turning back to Asuka, she appeared to be even more pissed off. Her face was increasingly getting more angrier, before I could ask her my next question. She got up and shouted at the top of her lungs "STUPID SHINJI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Shinji nearly fell out of his seat when Asuka did this, a surprised look on him. She then wondered over, bent down and grabbed him by the collar. Holding him up close to her face, looking into his eyes with such intensity. It would intimidate anything, and Shinji was getting the full force of that.

"What is it?" she asked through her teeth.

"What made you this way, it couldn't just be your father? What made you such a coward?"

"An attractive coward." I said before force pushing her onto him.

"Ah! Mmmmpphhh!" she screamed as she tripped.

"What-mmmmpphhhhh!" he said as she tripped

She was now laying on top of him. Unfortunately, as the sounds both of them made clear. They we're now kissing, and both felt the feelings I expected. Confusion, realization, satisfaction, and then awkwardness. That awkwardness is received when you keep your eyes open when you kiss someone, and both of them had their eyes open.

"Oops." I said while cracking a slight smile.

Asuka shot up faster than a bullet, looking down on Shinji with a look of disgust and terror. Backing up and covering her face with her hands, Shinji springing up and realizing what just happened. Now, his face looked red and ashamed. Before he could even say anything, I took those words right out his mouth.

"I'm sorry Asuka." I said. Both of them looking over to me now. I simply smiled and looked at her with an honest smile of apology. However, that wasn't enough, she realized what I had done and was pissed off. Now she was the one wondering up to my desk and slamming her hands on it.

"You asshole! What the fuck do you think your doing!?" she nearly shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, I like to toy with people sometime." I say while smiling and leaning back in my seat.

"This isn't funny! You made me kiss a man who would've killed me!" she said. A good point, but there's more to this.

"True, he is a misogynistic, unstable, mental case." I gazed over to him while saying this. He was looking over at us with a curious look, but looked down in embarrassment. "But I have no doubt that you still love him."

A silence fell over the room, Asuka's gaze was that of embarrassment and fear. Meanwhile, Shinji was looking half way up in disbelief. I had both of their attention, so I decided to ask my next question.

"What is your definition of love?"

This one took her a while, before she looked back over to Shinji then back to me.

"I'm not going to answer that, there's no point."

I was surprised, but I didn't show it. I did however, take a note about what she did. After that, I asked the same question again.

"What is your definition of love?"

She had that same annoyed look and this time she didn't hold back. Grabbing my clipboard and throwing it my face. For the first time in while, I felt pain. Though again, I didn't show what I actually felt in that moment. That would give them power over me and that would only lead to things getting more complicated.

"What's your obsession with love!? Are you some sorta of pervert?!"

"No." I responded. I materialized a dictionary in my hand, catching her a little bit of guard. I flipped through it until I came to the page I wanted. "Love, Noun, 1. An intense feeling of deep affection. 2. A great interest in pleasure in something. 3. A person or thing that one loves." I make it disappear, than address my attention back to a confused looking Asuka.

"There are other definitions, but there is one thing that makes this one word very prominent to this discussion. Can you guess what that is?"

She stands there with the same confused look, I look of over to Shinji who is also giving me the same look. I focused back on Asuka and give her the honest truth.

"Love caused the end of your world."

The same silence fills the room, now with even more confused and fearful gazes focusing on me. It makes me feel guilty, but I'm not the one to blame. I'll show them the results of love, as I materialize a remote in my hand. A TV remote, I could simply snap my fingers and show them what I'm about to show them. Except my hands are visible, so avoiding them seeing that would be in my best interests.

I hit the on button and a massive screen appears behind me. Showing events spanning all across their history, except it's more focused on the events they we're apart of and this scares them. Their past's flash before them, Shinji being abandoned by his father, Asuka's mother hanging herself.

Then more starts to appear on screen, Shinji's traumatic experiences from 3 to 14 years old. Asuka's training and repression of her fear, as well as everyone else. Everyone they knew past's is shown before them, Misasto's, Rei's, Gendo's, Ritsuko's, etc.

"Notice." I say as I stop it right before Misasto and Ryoji have sex. I reach my hand up and make it look like I grabbed the image. I shrink it down and place it on the table, the same goes for Rei's creation, the creation of the evanglions and finally the earth after the Third Impact.

"This was all done in the name of love."

**As always leave reviews if you have recommendations on how to improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Define Insanity

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuka]

Chapter 4: Define Insanity

Shinji got up from his seat and wandered over to my desk, where he joined Asuka at looking at all the tiny screens. They stare at the screens with such intent, slack jawed and dumbstruck. However, their looks of curiosity have disappeared completely. Now, they are horrified, not only at the acts committed, not only at their newly revealed pasts. They just witnessed events that they never even saw, but knew were going on.

"You…..saw….everything?" Shinji barely got out.

The look of absolute terror on both their faces almost looked permanent. So I snapped my fingers, they didn't see my disability, thank god. The screens disappeared and now their attention was on me. However, my gaze was only firmly laid on Asuka. She wanted to run, I could sense it. So I got my question out before she could turn around.

"Did you see what happened to him?"

This stopped her, but for about a second. As she looked at me, then at Shinji and grabbed his hand. She pulled him with her out onto the void, I watched their silhouettes slowly grow smaller and smaller. Until, they were so far away that my human eyes couldn't see them. This amused me, but the session must go on. Though right as I was about to snap my fingers and bring them back. I wanted to show them how far from home they really were.

I materialized the CD version of Pink Floyd's The Wall and inserted the second disk. As _Hey You _began to play, I also materialized a bass guitar. Too bad I never really learned how to play any instrument. I teleport straight to their location, hovering over them. The music followed with me as I played the bass section, they stopped whatever they were arguing about. Their hands left again as they looked up, again looking upon me with that horrified stare. I started to sing.

_"Hey you, out there in the cold. Getting lonely, getting old can you feel me?"_

I stared back at them as I slowly descended, the recording filling in the other parts of the music.

"_Hey you, standing in the aisle. With itchy feet and fading smiles can you feel me?"_

When I touched the ground, Shinji grabbed Asuka and forced her to turn around. They began to run the other way. Though they weren't holding hands this time, though they were both running opposite of me. I teleport in front of them, this time Asuka screamed and fell down. I left the bass guitar playing with my hand, as I walked right through it with the rest of my body.

_"Hey you, don't let them bury the light."_

The two were now to terrified to run, as I walked forward I kept my gaze upon Asuka. Sitting on the floor and barely pushing herself away, I was surprised to sense Shinji running up to attack me. I let the attack faze through me and he fell upon the ground. Still keeping my gaze upon Asuka, Shinji then got up and ran past me.

_"Don't give in without a fight."_

Shinji was now guarding Asuka, a defensive stone cold look on his face. This only amused me.

_"Hey you, out there on your own sitting naked by the phone. Would you touch me?"_

The both of them started to float as I raised my arm like my hand was still there. They started to float again, though I levitated with them. Asuka grabbed on to Shinji and soon began to cry. Shinji held on to her, but kept his slightly panicked look on me.

_"Hey you, with your ear against the wall. Waiting for someone to call out would you touch me?"_

I glided over to them, singing the verse and keeping an eye on the both of them. Shinji tried to swim away from me, but that doesn't exactly work in zero gravity. Asuka held on to him so tightly, it seemed his clothing was about to tear.

_"Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?"_

I got close enough to hover over them like I did before, but this time in reverse. This caught them off guard, now despite their terror. Their curiosity kicked in for a second as I floated upside down. Shinji and Asuka kept their eyes on me, as I reached out my arm and formed a hand of pure light.

"_Open your heart, I'm coming home."_

As the drum beat built, my hand passed through both their bodies. As the beat of the music played, I showed them…..everything. The First Impact, the Battle of the Angles, The Second Impact, the list continues on for as long as I saw fit. However, I stopped the visions when the music finally ended. I teleport them and dropped them each on their own couches. They were both still as boards now, wide eyed and horrified. I slowly floated down into my chair and picked up my clipboard again.

Turning again to Asuka, I asked her the question of the hour. "Tell me Asuka, what is your definition of Insanity?"

She didn't say anything, she might have seen too much. Perhaps I had done something wrong, however, I don't make mistakes. I simply decided to speed up the recovery process by snapping her back to her senses.

I teleport right over her, hovered their, looked into her eyes and explained to her something important. I knew she was listening because she started to cry again.

"Many people have different interpretations of Insanity, the most famous being doing the exact same thing over again expecting it to change. However, that's not the case for you darling, for you did something technically insane."

I materialized the dictionary again and flipped to insanity.

"Insanity: extreme foolishness or irrationality."

Chucking the book to the side, I focused on Asuka again. This time I grabbed her and picked her up. She didn't even put up a fight as I lifted her over to Shinji. Who had been watching us the entire time. Before I put her down, she broke free and fell on top of him. Crying and holding on for dear life, Shinji just gave me the same deadpan, stone cold look as always.

"This boy hurt you, he tormented you and forced you into becoming who you are. You should be running from this thing, yet here you are. Lying and crying on top of him in the skin tight suit of yours. You grabbed his hand as you ran away from me, you held onto him to ensure that he would not be harmed. You still care for him…...you love him."

She cried more and more as I explained this to her. Shinji now had the eyes of a hawk eyeing its prey.

"O how easy it is to say, then for you to actually confess it. You really are insane and so are you Shinji."

"What….are….you?" Shinji said with so much murderous intent I almost flinched.

"I'm the truth." I said smiling a maniacal grin.

"And the truth knows all."

**I'll be honest with all 5 of you who for some reason decided to keep reading my dumb shit. I have no idea where I'm going with this, I had an idea and a twist. Now I'm abusing poor Shinji and Asuka. If you don't like this chapter, let it be known in the reviews because I don't want to piss off you guys. I'm doing this not because I'm an artist (I'm not that fucking talented). I'm doing this because I thought the idea could entertain the right type of people under the right circumstances. So, do what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nevermind

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuka]

EG: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion that belongs to Gainax, TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems. All I own are any OC's I make myself.

Chapter 5: Nevermind

"If the truth know all, why did it take so long for the truth to interfere?" the cold eyed Shinji said holding on to Asuka even tighter now.

I laughed while I slowly set myself on the ground. Those dead eyes watching me the whole time, while Shinji's hands stroked Asuka's hair. Her crying was slowly dying down, it was probably because of my laughter.

"The truth only has so much power." I said, still smiling that maniacal grin.

"I could only watch everyone for the longest period of time. Watching as everyone slowly slipped into their own insanity. It was….."

I broke. My face couldn't stop twitching and neither could my body. I fell onto my back, pain shot through my body like nothing else I have felt in a longtime. While the physical pain was a lot for me to handle, the mental pain that surfaced after years of…...torture. Was more than I could take at the current moment.

Why? Why am I twitching this badly? This was only showing them one of my weaknesses. I need to stop this, but how? I can't stop this, because everyone's pain is moving through my head. I can't do anything, I can't do anything, I can't do anything, I can't do anything, I can't do anything, I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything,I can't do anything.

"STOP!" I shout while freezing every part of my body.

"I CAN'T STOP IT, WHY CAN'T I STOP IT?!"

_"MAMA!"_

_ "PAPA!"_

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

SNAP! I snapped my fingers, my body reset. I was invincible again, but calm. Hovering in the air, I looked down at my two patients. They were standing, but holding onto each other. Looking confused and scared at what had just happened. This wasn't the first time this has happened.

But should I explain what just happened to them? Or should I continue on like nothing happened? How about a mixture of both. I lowered to the ground, materializing my clothes around my body. This time however, I remained invisible.

Both of them noticed me as I touched the ground, they were scared and cautious. More fight in their eyes now, with a small dose of confusion. I let my voice materialize not through a mouth, but as a divine sounding voice in the void.

"...impossible for me to do anything until a certain point." I said more calm and collected rather than cocky and crazy.

"I apologize for that…...only being able to watch people suffer…...drives a being insane."

The two just stood there, taking in the information in strides. I wasted no time, materializing a much more comfortable chair for myself. Sitting down in it, I felt relaxed and summoned my clipboard.

"Shinji, what is your purpose in life?" I asked taking out a pen to take notes.

He didn't answer, he just stared. Holding on to Asuka with his life and vice versa. In a sick way, this was going the way I wanted it too.

"Shinji, what is your purpose in life?" I asked again.

This time, after a long silence, Shinji sat down on the couch. With Asuka following in sequence, both of them keeping their eyes on me.

"It was once to protect the world…...or so I thought it was?" the now broken boy looked at the ground.

After taking a note, I asked another question.

"Wasn't it to gain attention?"

The boy kept his eyes on the ground, with Asuka now putting her forehead to his neck in a sign of affection and sympathy.

"Yes, that too."

"Well you certainly got it." I said in a dry tone as to not imply a joke.

"Did it satisfy you?"

"No, none of it did."

I took a note, even though it didn't matter anymore. I had already done half the work, that spiritual touch was more than the both of them could handle. I had to tell them the honest truth.

Chucking the clipboard to the side, I leaned forward.

"Shinji, you're not alone. You never were, you simply perceived yourself as being lonely. There were so many moments where you could have saved yourself from the endless isolation, but those are gone now."

Shinji looked up, with cold eyes mixed with anger. He turned to Asuka and kissed her on the lips, then stood up. Looking at me with the most intense eyes I have ever seen.

"What's the point of this? All your doing is fucking with us, while you yourself need help just as much as us. I see what your doing, trying to give us therapy. WHAT FUCKING THERAPY SHOWS US A HISTORY OF THE ENTIRE WORLD! THEN A HISTORY OF ALL OF OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"The kind that allows you to see the truth, the kind that tries to fix what can't be fixed." I say in a somber tone, now looking down myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! TAKE US BACK, SEND US BACK TO THE WORLD THAT WE BELONG! NOT THIS FUCKED UP PURGATORY!"

I stand myself up. "Then do what? Die on the beach? Choke each other death, you can't do anything."

An awkward silence, with only the noises of Shinji's heavy breathing and Asuka's crying taking up space.

"You" I took a step forward, "are" I walked right up to him and grabbed him. His eyes now terrified and looking to where my head would be. As my gloves grabbed him by the collar. "DOOMED! AND SO IS SHE!"

The sound of my voice nearly made them deaf, they were both covering their ears. I snapped my fingers, fixing their hearing in less than a second. I didn't care if they saw my disability, it was too late to hide the truth.

I forced the terrified Shinji right next to Shinji, materializing my body in the process. They both gave me that cautious look, both of them clinging onto each other. I looked down on the with a pained look. I moved my chair over to me without touching it and sat down in it.

After another long silence, looking at Shinji I said.

"You….are…" I signed while looking at the ground. My hands messaged my head while I looked for an answer.

"...right. I should send you back, I should put you both back in your own world. But I can't, not until your…...fixed."

Another long silence.

"What qualifies as fixed?" Asuka asked.

"When both of you settle your differences and make love."

The awkwardness just shot up to eleven. I couldn't even look at them, what the fuck was I doing? Telling them the truth like that, now I just made it harder for me.

When I finally looked up. The same look was still on their faces, I was so embarrassed. After I looked down again, I asked a question.

"You know what you remind me of Shinji?"

Another long silence, followed by another question.

"What?" Shinji said in a scared voice.

"A song, by an artist you've never heard of. Because he doesn't exist in your world."

I could sense that both of them were now even more focused on me, so I didn't waste time. I summoned my CD player and another CD. One of my most favorites albums of all time. After I put the CD in and was about to hit play. I heard yet another question.

"What are you?" Asuka asked.

"Only a fan."

As I hit the play button, a certain song played. A guitar riff so famous, it nearly made me cry. I was showing this song to them, they would never have been able to hear this or any of the other songs without me. Nor even understand any of them.

When the drums started playing, I touched both of their heads and showed them what I meant.

_Load up on guns._

The weapons of Tokyo 3 all armed themselves.

_Bring your friends._

Misato bringing Shinji to NERV.

_It's fun to lose_.

Shinji losing to Angles.

_And to pretend._

SEELE appears in front of Gendo.

_She's overboard and self assured._

Asuka, Rei and Misato are shown being cocky.

_Oh no, I learned a dirty word._

Each of them ending up dead.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low._ (x3)

Shinji naked reaching for something. But covered in blood, then semen and then LCL.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us!_

EVA-01 killing angels in complete darkness. With everyone he knows watching.

_I feel stupid, and contagous. Here we are now, entertain us!_

Shinji struggling to even stand. With everyone he knows watching.

_A mulatto_

Asuka appears.

_An albino_

Rei appears

_A mosquito._

Misato appears

_My Libido._

They all run to help Shinji, only to be snatched by the darkness and have their clothes ripped away.

The rest of the song plays, showing him some of the same imagery, until the end.

_A denial! (x9)_

Each time the verse is shouted, a point at which Shinji could have done something different plays. Only for it to end on the image of the Earth after the third impact. Wait, this isn't an image. I'm standing on the beach and I'm fading away. No!

I failed.

**I don't even know what this story is anymore, I think I'm going insane. Because I heard Nirvana's song and it scared how similar it was. I'm sorry to all the people who thought this story was going somewhere. I'm so sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Results

Therapy

[Shinji x Asuak]

EG: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion that belongs to Gainax, TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems. All I own are any OC's I make myself.

Chapter 6: Results

I sigh the longest sigh I've ever done in my 20 years of life. I facepalm and look at my computer screen with regret and denial. What have I done? This isn't what I wanted to write about, nor did I expect it to go the way that it did. I don't have any control over this story anymore, might as well join it.

A portal opens up in front of me and I step through it. I free fall for a minute, but I feel the power my pupil had flow through me. I change my clothes from a t-shirt and shorts. Into what looks like a detective movie outfit, trenchcoat, boots, black clothes underneath and gloves. I don't need a hat, I do need some weed though.

Right before I enter the disturbing alternate version of Earth. I replace the contents of the cigars in my trench coat pocket, with the strongest Cannabis in the universe. I'm going to need it so I don't look at a massive disembodied head that's smiling at me with red eyes, and immediately piss myself. It works as I smoke one of them as the blackness around me begins to fade.

I glide down onto the blood red sea, my feet touch the water and I stand on it. I look around, this world is what I expected it to be, broken. I already know the sights, I've seen the show and watched the movie. It doesn't take away the horror, sadness and isolation. Might as well get this over with, so I throw that cannabis cigar into the red water.

"Where are they?" I ask myself.

I reach out with my mind and….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

Shinji….Asuka...their not here. Where are…...oh. They must still be in the void. 'SNAP'. The noise of me snapping my fingers echoes across the earth, there seems to be no more natural noise anymore. That is until the lightning and massive light coming from the nearby beach take up my senses.

I don't hear screaming after the light is gone, looks they've gotten used to it. Either that, or they're still recovering from that Nirvana shit. Either way, they're on the beach in the same positions. I can sense…...oh. I spoke to soon, something is different. They're holding hands.

_Rape me, rape me my friend._

I begin to sing a little as I walk on the water towards their location.

_Rape me, rape me my again._

God….I need to get a life.

_I'm not the only one._

_ I'm not the only one._

_ I'm not the only one._

_ I'm not the only one._

My voice sounds like gravel is going through a woodchipper, I can't sing to save my life.

_Hate me._

_Do it and do it again._

Halfway there, I lit up another cannabis cigar. The sensation gave me comfort, while also reminding me not to go mad. Again, I let the ashes and cigar fall into the red void.

_Waste me._

_Rape me, my friend._

I can sort of see the two on the beach. They seem to be

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hugging.

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

I can see their heads turn towards me, they can see me. Perhaps even hear me.

_My favorite inside source._

_I'll kiss your open sores._

_Appreciate your concern._

_You're going to stink and burn._

I'm closer now, they have that curious terrified look that I wrote about.

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

_I'm not the only one._

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

_RAPE ME! (ECHO: RAPE ME!)_

As my feet touch the beach, the two back up. Closer and clinging to each other than ever before.

(_Quietly) Rape me._

I stood a good ten yards away from them, I don't know what terrified them more. The fact that a man in a trench coat just walked on water singing Rape Me. Or the fact that I was standing right in view of the giant decapitated head. I admit, I was a little terrified myself, I'm not some character I created. I'm the real me, standing in front of two children who just experienced a new version of hell.

Of course my first reaction wasn't to explain to them who I was. I just stood there, giving them my stone cold look, resting bitch face as everyone calls it. I did this and they just stared back with cautious terror filled looks. What a joke. I pulled another one of those cannabis cigars out and smoked it. I took my eyes off of them when I smoked it. I looked like one of those detectives in those movies I'm sure they've never seen.

There was a long silence between us, as I stood there smoking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What…." Shinji said, then stopped and covered his mouth.

"What….is this?" he asked in perfect english. Despite his best efforts to speak japanese. I smirked at that.

"Apologies….I'm not speaking japanese. Not in here or out there, because I suck I at it."

Both of them looked at each other, then back to me.

"Are…...you him again." Asuka asked, also surprised that she spoke perfect english.

"...no. If you are referring to that Frasier Crane sounding nutcase." I looked away and started walking around them towards solid rock.

"He's dead, I found no need for him anymore." I reached the grass and looked at the remains of Tokyo-3, along with Lilith's arm in the background. I still kept my stone cold look on me.

Another long silence, until I looked back at the ground and put my fingers between my eyes in a look of regret.

"I'm sorry." I finally said. I then removed my hand and looked at them again.

"At least, someone should be. The amount of pain you have suffered, and only now do both of you realize that you need each other."

They looked confused, then embarrassed…..then…admit. Like they refused to let go of each other.

"Who are you?" they both said in unison. Which would have taken me aback if I wasn't stoned. Instead, I just looked at them and for once in my pathetic life. I told the truth.

"My name is Duff." I said walking back down onto the sand.

"I'm the author of what people would call a Fanfic, particularly the one you two are taking part in."

The look on their faces, priceless. Pure wide eyed confusion.

"I did this because I was saddened by the ending of your particular story."

I walked closer to them, this time they didn't back up.

"Watching the last remaining humans on earth live in absolute misery. While the world around them was destroyed and ruined."

I was right next to them, looking down at them both. They were both 14 after all.

"All because outside forces were unsatisfied with the world around them. Pathetic."

I gave them a look of distaste, they still gave me that confused look.

"So…..I continued your story. To satisfy my own needs, the need to see you two happy. At least once."

I looked away, a pained look somehow came through my stone cold face.

"We're…...just a story?"

Shinji's question hit me like a bee sting, precise and painful.

"Yes." I responded quietly after a long silence.

"Who ...created us?" Asuka asked.

Another long silence, I looked at them again. They were still holding onto to each other. With looks of curiosity and terror.

"Hideaki Anno…...he…...did this as revenge for how the fandom treated him."

I looked down, my anger swelled through me.

"The fucker would do this to you two, all because he hated the people who sent him death threats."

Another long silence, I simply turned around and started to walk towards the sea.

"I want you two to do something…..never let go."

My feet touched the red ocean as I stopped on top of it.

"Keep together, the two of you were meant for each other."

Before I could take another step, Shinji stopped me.

"How do you know?...For all you know, we might…" the boy couldn't even finish his sentence. As he started to cry, then hugged Asuka. She was taken aback by this for a second, but then welcomed it.

"You….idoit." she said with serenity.

I turned around to view the sight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was beautiful.

Shinji then looked Asuka in the eyes.

"I'm…" still crying. "...so sorry."

"I know." she responded. Their kiss was bittersweet to see in person. They started to make out, until they realized that I was watching. Both look at me with embarrassment. I turned around and started walking out onto the sea.

"Time to fix this shit."

The world around me started to shake, I levitated and looked at that damn smiling head.

"You will be the first to go."

(Led Zeppelin-No Quarter)

The music starts to play, the world stops shaking. I pull my hands out of my pockets. Once the drums start to join, I raise them. Slowly the limbs of Lilith start to turn to dust. I lower my arms to have them and my hands remain straight, I look down at the ocean.

_Close the door, put out the light._

As the lyrics begins, the red in the ocean slowly starts to turn blue.

_Why no they won't be home tonight, ohh._

The seas aren't fully blue yet, I point with my fingers out into the world.

_The snow falls hard and don't you know._

The two children on the beach are given coats, as they appear at their feet.

_The winds of Thor are blowing cold._

The water is completely blue now, though the world shakes again. As I stretch out my arms and hands to change the atmosphere. This is taking a lot of strength, but I pull the Earth back to the way it was.

_They're wearing steel that's bright and true, ooh._

_They carry news that must get through._

I nearly break, my body is in absolute pain, but my reward appears.

_They choose a path where no one goes._

The cold January wind feels good against my face. Especially for how hot it was when I arrived.

_They hold no quarter._

_They hold no quarter, ahh._

I smile, close my eyes and spin in the air, letting myself be one with the music. As the clouds begin to snow and the cold never felt this good. However, I stop and focus. More work must be done.

I stick my arms out in front of me and start moving my fingers like I'm controlling puppets. I hear the remains of Tokyo-3 start to rebuild, massive structures across the world once destroyed beyond any reasonable repair. Cities completely flooded and covered in water. Now put back together like it was nothing.

Enough of my gloating, now for the tricky part. I put my arms at my sides, close my eyes and calm myself. The LCL begins to move.

_Walking side by side with death._

_The devil mocks their every step, ooh. _

_The snow drives back the foot that's slow._

_The dogs of doom are howling more, oh._

_They carry news that must get through. _

_To build a dream for me and you._

_They choose the path where no one goes._

I opened my eyes.

.

.

.

_They hold no quarter._

_They ask no quarter._

_They hold no quarter._

_They ask no quarter._

_Aaah! The pain without quarter._

_Ooh, when I'm callin'' callin'' callin'._

.

.

.

.

The LCL of those who caused this are in front of me.

"God is in his heaven, all is right."

I swing my right arm out and make all of Seele disappear.

_They need no quarter, aaaah._

I turn and look down on two on the beach. The beach now a blotch of sand in the middle of field. Shadowed by the buildings of the original Tokyo.

I descend, my trench coat gliding down in the wind. They're wearing the coats I gave them, they look at my with astonishment and wonder. When I touch the ground, I light one more cigar and smile at them. Puffing smoke out into the world one more time.

"It has been a pleasure to be in your presence." As a portal opens up behind me and I appear at my desk. In front of my computer, but I can still see them.

Shinji and Asuka looking at the hoard of confused naked people. Them uniting with their friends, allies…..mothers. I watch them enjoy the world I created for them, watch them enjoy each other's company. Watch them enjoy each other's physical presence. Watch them start a family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I close my computer…..and retire for the night.

**I'm sorry for the delay on this one. Call it writer's block or lack of imagination. Let it be known, that I did not expect this story to become as popular as it did. I hope this was satisfying, because I didn't know how else to truly end it.**


End file.
